


Interchangeable

by gemerenchang



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Edited, Johnny isn't actually that young, M/M, Natasha is so done, Steve is totally not a virgin, You can thank Johnny for that, avengerkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemerenchang/pseuds/gemerenchang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Prompt: The Avengers are kind of creeped out that the first person Steve dates is hedonistic barely-legal Johnny Storm, who bears an uncanny resemblance to him. Even Tony admits that it just seems unhealthily narcissistic.</i><br/>///</p><p>I couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interchangeable

"Just think of it this way: hot twins making out." Tony said in his attempt to make the... situation less creepy. Needless to say, he's not succeeding. "Hot twins having incestuous forbidden love affair-"

"Stark, one more word and I will show you exactly how I made that HYDRA agent scream." Natasha growled, feeling something akin to a headache forming. That's it, it's official, she's been compromised.

Tony had the gall to look offended. "I was just trying to make it better, _sheesh_ , you know-"

"I don't get it. Why him?" Clint interrupted, still looking through the binoculars. The binoculars were merely for effect because they weren't that far and the hiding spot was shitty and couldn't cover them to save their life. No self-respecting spy would choose this bush as a hiding spot and every second they spend behind it pains her but she didn't leave, mostly because she has nothing to do today. Spying on Steve and Johnny's dates are starting to become a group thing. Sometimes, on good days, even Bruce joins them. Mostly, he stays as far as he could from the group, pretending he's a tourist, and if anyone asked: no, he doesn't know them. "I mean, of all the people in the twenty-first century, he's dating probably the most obnoxious superhero I have yet to meet."

"No, I'm pretty sure Stark has that title." Natasha replied coolly with a cocked eyebrow towards Tony, daring him to contradict her. 

Tony didn't but he did flash the most saccharine sweet smile she ever witnessed. They enjoy a relationship where they insult each other constantly while smiling and that, to them, is pretty fucking civil. Lately though, the insults are merely ceremony and there were no bite to them. Natasha refuses to admit that Tony Stark grew on her. She prefers to call it Stockholm Syndrome.

"It's so... creepy." Darcy shivered. She joins them too, whenever Jane is preoccupied with Thor, "it's like kissing a mirror. A jailbait narcissistic mirror who can't shut up." She has popcorn, Natasha lamented silently, of course she has popcorn.

"Storm isn't that young, he only acts like it and the Captain is only twenty-five. The time he spent frozen doesn't count-"

"Oh- oh, look, Jailbait is climbing on top of Steve. Look, Tasha, _look_!"

Natasha suppressed a sigh. She is so done.

"He's desecrating the national treasure in public!"

"Oh, I am so sending these pictures to Richards."

Natasha, who finally had enough, walked away from the bush they were all hiding behind.

 

///

 

"They're still watching?" Johnny asked, straddling Steve on the bench, in broad daylight. Steve cast a subtle look over Johnny's shoulder, and he saw a lean figure gracefully walking away, leaving the other three squatting behind a bush. This particular section of the park is empty except for them.

"Yup." Steve wondered how was this his life.

Johnny smirked and Steve knew that smirk and what it meant. He knew it intimately and yes, he's getting turned on by the memories the smirk brought. "Let's give em a show."

How was this his life, Steve honestly didn't know, but he's not complaining as Johnny leaned down to suck on his bottom lip.

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing has potential. I might write more just for the lulz


End file.
